


this was all i wanted (all i want)

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: (with a sort of a proposal included), Fluff, M/M, the day after the proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: It's the day after the proposal, and Ben and Callum decide to get engagement rings to make it even more official.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	this was all i wanted (all i want)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ENGAGEMENT!!!
> 
> i still can't quite believe that this is happening, but it is! 
> 
> title is from just say yes - snow patrol (aka the engagement song) (rip me i was meant to see them live this summer)
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

The day starts with Callum drawing circular patterns on Ben’s arms with his index finger. He’s bone tired, aching everywhere, but the sun is up and shining into the room in a haze and he’s so happy - so, so happy. 

Their legs are together, skin touching and wrapping around one another. It might look uncomfortable, but it’s far from it. The bed sheets are loose and yet tangling around them. Ben’s got his head resting against Callum’s chest and he’s warm and comfortable. It’s just so perfect, and after last night, how could it not be? 

Ben stirs slightly, and Callum watches as he squints his eyes, feeling the sun beaming on him. He presses his face further into Callum’s chest and stretches his legs out as best he can. It’s a familiar sight for Callum, but he just can’t get enough of it. Ben’s lips are against Callum’s skin just seconds later, right next to his sensitive nipple and Callum’s breath hitches slightly at the thought of it. A chuckle falls softly from Ben’s mouth as he watches Callum’s reaction whilst he presses a kiss right there, all warm and hot and unrelenting. “Good morning fiancé.” Ben grins, and yeah, he can get his words out but he can’t quite believe that he gets to say those words.

Callum’s face lights up and a tingle cascades down his spine.  _ Fiancé.  _ That’s what they are now. “Come up here.” He whispers out, letting his fingers thread through Ben’s wild hair. 

There’s a shuffling of the bed sheets and Ben climbs up, straddling Callum’s waist and they’re both naked but neither of them care about the cold hitting them in places it shouldn’t. Ben wraps his arms around Callum’s shoulders and leans forward to kiss Callum, all shaky and nervous and for some reason it’s entirely reminiscent of their first kiss, though they’ve lost count of how many they’ve shared between then and now. He pulls back slightly, and looks directly into Callum’s eyes, admiring how they look blue on the surface, but when he looks closely, he can see a swirl of different blue shades that change according to whether it’s sunny or not, with flecks of green and even gold appearing too.  _ Is there anything about him that isn’t perfect?  _

“Good morning fiancé.” Callum says giddily, resting his hands on Ben’s waist, all encompassing. 

Ben leans down again, right into this kiss and he notices Callum’s squirming for all of two seconds before there’s a sudden movement and Ben’s back is hitting the mattress and Callum is surrounding him. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Ben lets out when Callum’s lips attach to his neck, all warm and wet and he can feel Callum’s smile as it grows against his skin. 

It’s funny really, how Ben has said time and time again that he isn’t romantic, but then he can come out with sentences like that without even needing to think about them. Especially after last night. Callum thinks back to the roses and Ben’s speech and realises just how lucky he is to have found Ben. “You know.” Callum starts, his words vibrating against Ben’s skin. “You keep saying how you ain’t romantic. But we both know you are. Especially now.” 

Ben chuckles softly, letting his fingers thread through Callum’s hair and wrapping his legs around Callum’s waist, pressing his heels into the skin of his thighs. “Don’t be expecting it every day.” He laughs. 

Callum hums and moves his body to kiss Ben’s lips, all plump and wet and inviting. “Valentine’s days coming up baby, I’ll be expecting romance then.” He blindly reaches for Ben’s hand, entwining their fingers together. “I can’t believe you got me roses.” 

“I love you.” Ben says. “I didn’t even say that last night.” 

There’s a pause for a moment whilst Callum sits upright, straddling Ben. He holds onto Ben’s other hand now, connecting everywhere. “I love you.” Callum says. “I never thought I could love someone this much. Ever. And now we’re getting married!”

A blush forms on Ben’s cheeks, a flushing pink and it goes all the way across his face. Ben runs his thumb over Callum’s ring finger, a hint of what should be there by now. “Seeing as we’re getting married.” Ben says, and the warmth of his cheeks just heightens at the words he speaks. “How about we go and get some rings? Make it official.”

“Sounds perfect.” Callum whispers out, tightening his hold on Ben’s hand as he falls back into a slow, rhythmic kiss.

So they do. They go looking for the perfect ring set, and after the third jewellery shop of the day, they find them. They’re both silver, with two tones of the colour. They sit inside a black box, all velvet and they’re alongside each other, as they should be. Ben’s has a little  _ C _ engraved on the inside, and Callum’s has a  _ B _ . They belong to each other. 

They walk hand in hand back to their home, unable to stay away from each other, craving each other’s touch all the time. “When did you decide to propose anyway?” Ben asks as he opens the door for them both. 

Callum chuckles and shrugs off his jacket. “I saw Whit. We had a little chat about everything and then after that, I thought if you weren’t going to do it, then I would. Had no idea that you were actually planning a proper proposal.” 

Ben laughs, and they pass the bouquet of roses in a vase now, pride of place on the table. “Couldn’t have you thinking I didn’t want everything with you, could I?” 

“Babe, I practised my speech to a tree.” Callum admits, sitting down on the sofa. 

“A tree?” Ben asks, giddy and bright. “Hang on, you had a speech planned out?” 

Callum nods. “I did. I wanted to tell you about all these places that mean so much to me because of you and then I was going to pop the question but it didn’t exactly go to plan.”

Ben rests his head on Callum’s shoulder for a moment or two, their legs pressing together as they sit alongside each other, Ben practically sitting on top of Callum at this point. Neither of them seem to mind though. “Lex would’ve killed both of us if I said yes to you in the square.” Ben admits. “That’s why I wanted you at the Albert. She’s been planning it with me.” 

“It was perfect, even if it didn’t exactly go to plan, for either of us.” Callum whispers and he turns his face to press a kiss to Ben’s head. 

“Well we’ve got the rings now.” Ben says shyly. They both look to the bag that sits on the coffee table in front of them. “Or do I have to wait until the wedding to hear the speech?”

_ The wedding.  _

Callum huffs out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, but releases Ben’s hold and shifts forward to hold onto the bag, getting their rings out of it. 

“Ben Mitchell.” He says, standing up. “You are my everything. Your smile lights up my whole world. For the first time in my life, you make me feel safe and loved and I can’t thank you enough for that. You made me realise that it’s okay to be me and that who I am is capable of love and deserving of it too. You make me, you make me so happy. I never know what’s going to happen from one day to the next with you, but that’s you all over. I could never be bored with you in my life. I want everything with you. A home.  _ Our _ home. A marriage. Pets. But more than anything, I want a family. I’ve been looking for one my entire life, and I’ve found it now. With you.”

Tears stain Ben’s cheeks, and he doesn’t even care enough to wipe them away. “This is where you put the ring on my finger.” He laughs out and it just grows louder and louder as he watches Callum fumbling trying to get Ben’s ring out of the box.

“I love you.” Callum confirms, and yeah, Ben knows that, but he’s never going to tire of hearing those three little words. Ben watches as the ring slides onto his finger, and it’s just everything and more.

They kiss for a moment, full of tears and emotions and then Ben grabs the ring box out of Callum’s hand and stares at the remaining band, noticing the engravement. “I didn’t think I’d find you. I didn’t think I’d find anyone I’d want to spend the rest of my life with, even less someone stupid enough to want the same thing. But I’ve been thinking for weeks now about how much I want that. I got so lucky with you. So lucky. I know you just said that I’m your everything, but you’re mine. You know the other night, you woke up and you asked what I was doing, because I was staring at you? I was picturing our future. I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I want you in my life forever. It’s strange, because I was trying to put into words how much it would mean to me if you wanted to be a part of Lexi’s life too, but she summed it up perfectly. You are her other dad, and you have been for ages. I don’t think you realise quite how long you’ve had that role. When I was picturing our future, I saw a family. Our little family, and I’ve never wanted something more. You make me so happy, and I never thought I’d feel happiness again. But I get to have it everyday. I love you Callum. I love you so much.” 

He takes the ring out of the box, and slides it onto Callum’s finger with shaky hands. 

This is it now. 

_ Forever _ . 


End file.
